


Novel

by christarennerston



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Sassy Reader, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You were doing just fine with reading your novel when you suddenly hear something in the janitor's closet





	

_‘Cassandra shivered in anticipation as Alexander lifted her skirts. His calloused fingers danced over her silky skin as they roamed higher and higher until-‘_

A loud crash from the nearby storage room broke your concentration, your eyes looking up over the edge of the paperback. Placing the book down, you stood from your desk and quietly walked towards the noise. You rolled your eyes at seeing the agent looking through the small room, objects littering the floor.

“Agent Brandt, what are you doing,” you asked to the man’s back, knowing it was him by his short dark hair and nice butt.  You had known yourself to stare at that form on a regular basis, covering it from the others by seeming to read your novel.

“I’m looking for something,” was all he said with his back still towards you.

You rolled your eyes, even though he couldn’t see it. “Really? I never would have guessed, thank you so much for clearing that up for me,” you told him sarcastically. Without another word to him, you turned off the storage room light and went back to your desk.

Curses came from the now darkened room as well as more sounds of things falling on the floor. “What was that for?” Brandt stepped out of the dark and walked up to your desk, leaning against his hands he had placed on the table.

You looked up at him, not moving anything but your eyes. “I figured since you were so easily explaining what exactly you were looking for to my feeble mind, I thought it’d be easier to find it in the dark.” You gave him a fake smile before looking back to the pages of your paperback.

The book was taken from your grip as Brandt yanked it. You looked up at his blue-green eyes as he spoke, “You do have some sass, woman, for a desk worker. Does the head office know how you talk to agents or that you read trashy novels when you should be working?”

You laughed loudly, actually laughed at his question, catching him off guard by your outburst. “Honey, I could care less if head office knows how I treat agents OR that I read on company time. I use to work in the field, so I know it isn’t as ‘cool’ as you want it to seem. Now give me back my book before I knock you on that fine ass.”

Brandt complied, even though he would have liked to see you in action. But his ego couldn’t handle it if you actually won, so he gave you the book back. “One day we might have to see about that.”

“Brandt, I’d have you on your back in no time,” you told him with a wink.


End file.
